Just one more time
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: He lived- but still, it wasn't enough. Self mutilation. Vague fic.


**Dark-sort of vague fic. Enjoy and review~!**

* * *

><p>It was just a cut. One thin line that traveled up the length of his arm and stopped at the junction of his elbow. It was just one cut... but oh~ It bled so good. The red rivulets of blood that slid down his arm... and the smell- <strong>He moaned<strong>-

He was hooked. He knew that. But it was not an addiction. He needed it. Needed the feeling of hurt, the fleeting pain of the knife, then the pleasure that came when the wound opened up and let his sweet life force leave him.

No. He wasn't insane. Not yet. The adoring crowd of worshipers at his door kept him from being just that. Insane. Crazy. Batty... Psychotic. **He sighed.**

Oh, but what temptation. The allure of the hunt, the seductive thoughts of all that _blood_. The moan came out again. If he didn't stop, they would come... and **they **would stop him.

Gods. They didn't understand... just how easy it would be to just walk out this room- and murder them all. The judge and jury would say it was justified man-slaughter and would let him go with a slap on his wrist.

A demented grin crossed his face. Just one more. He was feeling faint. He knew he should stop, but still. **Just one more**. Another thin line joined the next, but this time- he couldn't feel the pain. The pain of when the knife cut him open. The pain of guilt, knowing he would be hurting his friends. And... the pain of disappointment that he was shaming his family.

No. Not the one that was the whale and giraffe family. But the dog and the wolf. The wolf. A giggle escaped his parted lips. Wolfy~ It's a full moon~ He giggled again. Doggy! Where'd you go? He cocked his head to the side. Into the veil? His face dropped. Why doggy! Why'd you leave?

A keening wail left his throat, that ended in a crazed laugh. Oops~ He covered his mouth, hiding the grin that crossed his face. Did they hear me? He cocked his head to the side... Nope!

His hand went for the knife, but it was gone. He turned his head to the side and grinned. _Hello wolf~ _He smiled at the man, but it was gone a second later. _Can I have my knife back?_

He tried for a pout, but all that came was a high pitched giggle as his sight blurred. Oh, this one was going to help him. He held out his arms, letting the blood from his left drip down his hand.

_Drip... drip... drip... drip. _The man just watched it do so, amber eyes wide with disbelief. _Are you taking me away, wolf-man? _Innocent eyes looked up, happiness appearing in blurred green.

The man let out a chocked sob and gathered the boy into his arms. _Why? _The boy's sight fogged up. _Will you help me? _The question came out as a pitiful whine, childish hands gripping the fabric tighter.

_Drip... drip... drip... Drip. _He was sent to the medical ward. Why am I here? His eyes looked down at his arm again. Not a scar was in sight. Fascinated, he looked around and found a scalpel.

**Just one more. **The sharp tip drifted up his arm, and again, he watched as he bled red. Wow- I guess monsters do bleed as humans do. His head cocked to the side. Am I a monster? I am aren't I? I kill...

But I also save. Am I insane for doing both? _Another cut_. Oh- it hurts again. _And another_. He looked up at the man that entered the room and smiled sweetly. _Wolf-man? Will you make the pain stop?_

The man ran out of the room screaming for someone- anyone. A bewildered look fluttered across the boys' face. Was it something he did? No. Couldn't be. He threw the scalpel to the ground and stared at the blood.

He whimpered. What was happening to him? Why? Why was it all his fault? All the deaths and destruction, all the pain and all the grief. Why did this have to happen to him?

He stopped then. He just... shut down, no sound escaping his tightly screwed lips and no emotion from his slightly crazed eyes. The man came back- but this time an older one followed. The older looked just like Santa Clause.

_Are you here to take me away? _He grinned angelically, blood surrounding his prone form. _Will you... take me away? _The blue eyes of Santa welled up in tears, a drop sliding down the wrinkled cheek.

Another male entered the room, looking angry. Is he mad at me? The boy cocked his head to the side and giggled, a crazed look sliding across his face. Oh, but it wasn't fast enough, no it wasn't at all. Grumpy saw it.

_Potter! _He was screaming... oh, but he could see sadness and regret forming in the black eyes. The boy lifted his bloodied head and touched his face. Am I... crying? He tilted his head to the side in consideration, licking the drop on his finger. I am. He eyes screamed shock.

Grumpy was still yelling when the three walked out the door, the boys' arm healed and every sharp thing in the room gone. He stared at the door, puzzlement written on his face, before he hopped out of the bed and straight out the door.

He walked up stairways, absently waving to passer-bys. Finally he reached his room. _Apple pie~ _Oh, apple pie sounded delicious, but he just didn't have the time. He sank into his bed and grabbed a knife from under the bed.

He stared at it like it wasn't suppose to be there, before skimming the tip down his arm, and giggled as his vision blackened.

**Just one more time. He, he, he~!**


End file.
